Someday
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: He said he'd fix it someday and somehow, or can he do it.... before it's too late? R and R and I'll love you forever
1. Someday

6 years ago 

Reba stood at the front door looking at the suitcases right beside it. Brock came downstairs and grabbed his things and he saw Reba was crying. Reba brushed them away with the back of her hand and looked at him.

"Reba, I promise, one day, I'll fix this, but I don't know when, but someday, I promise." Brock said giving her a quick kiss.

Brock walked outside, got in his car, started it up and drove away. "When will that be? And how long?" Reba whispered with tears roling down her cheeks.

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed

And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as

You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway

That we could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as

You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as

You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when


	2. Far Away

Present day

"Kids let's go!" Reba yelled and her voice echoed through out the house. "OK mom!" Jake and Kyra yelled. Jake was in the 7th grade and Kyra was in college, after deciding her band could wait, she decided to major in education, like so many singers had.

"All right Kyra, drop off Jake and I'll see yall later ok?" Reba said as they all rushed out the door. Reba shoved the keys into the ignition and started to back up when she slammed on the breaks.

"Hey Brock watch it!" Reba yelled out her window to her ex-husband. "Sorry!" Brock yelled as he kept on speeding down the street. "Stupid, stupid." Reba muttered as she started backing up again.

Reba's work-day went by quickly. Except she nearly got fired for arguing with her new boss... again. This time it was all about when Reba tripped when her boss was getting up out of his chair and he fell on top of her.

Reba was literally growling once she got to her car. "This day was horrible!" She yelled. "Yeah, I know the feeling." A voice said. "Wha.. where?" Reba asked turning around.

"Hello Reba." Someone said behind her. "Who is that?" Reba asked getting scared. "Calm down, it's just me." Brock said. "Dang it! Don't do that!" Reba screamed hitting him on the shoulder.

"OK sorry, boy you really were scared weren't you?" Brock asked teasingly. "You know what, you're lucky I didn't kick your ass." Reba said getting angrier. "Jeez Reba, you're in a bad mood." Brock said backing away from her.

"You've got no idea." Reba said getting into her car and driving away. "You idiot, remember that promise you made a long ways back? It's time I fixed this once and for all." Brock thought walking back down the dimly lit street.  
This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Wonder how h's gonna fix it? "Hmm? Let's find out." 


	3. Haunted

Reba got home and walked in the door to an empty house. It was dark and quiet, she couldn't stand it. Reba turned up the tv as loud as she could and closed her eyes and and imagined that she wasn't alone.

Reba was so lost in her moments she didn't hear the door. "REBA!" Brock yelled banging on the door. Reba's eyes immediatly shot open ands he rushed to unlock the door she had locked when she had gotten home.

In her rush to get to the door, she tripped and she heard a cracking noise. Reba let out a long scream and whimpered as she got up off the floor and opened the door with her other hand.

Reba winced when she opened it and Brock quickly noticed she was in pain. "You ok?" Brock asked. "I think it's my wrist, I can't move it." Reba said. "Here let me see." Brock said gently taking her wrist into his hand and examining it.

"Looks like you've broken it, but I'll take you to the hospital, just to make sure ok?" Brock asked smiling down at her. "Ok." Reba replied looking up at him and smiling back.

They drove to the hospital in silence. Reba would wince with pain every now and again, but she didn't make a big deal about it. When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Brock helped Reba out of her car and they walked inside, not knowing one of them was never coming back out.

They sat in the hospital waiting room a couple of minutes later and finally, Dr. Johnston came out of the double doors. "Sorry for the wait folks." He said turning his attention toward Reba and Brock.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Johnston asked a few minutes later in his office. "I think I either broje my wrist, or sprained it badly." Reba replied. "OK, let me take some X-rays and we'll see what that problem is ok?" Dr. Johnston said with a smile.

Reba came out of the X ray room and they found out she had just sprained her wrist badly. "Ok, I'll wrap that wrist up before you can say Butterscotch." The doctor laughed t his own joke as he grabbed the wraps from under the counter.

He wrapped Reba's arm and told her to be careful in moving it, because it might get worse. As the two walked into the lobby, there were screams and gunshots ringing through the halls.

"Everybody hide!" Someone yelled. Reba felt herself being shoved behind a desk and the lights went off. "Brock?" Reba whispered. "Shh!" Brock said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Hey! I heard something!" A gunman said. They heard footsteps coming nearer then they dispearesed. Reba let out a sigh and she stood up along with some other people and suddenly the gunmen reappeared

Reba couldn't get down in time and a gunman aimed his gun at her. "Looky here what we got Andy, we got us a purty one." "Yeah Jonny, she's a purty one, let's take her with us." Andy said. "No let's kill her, it'll be easier." Jonny replied.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and Andy saw Brock had pulled it. "Let's get out of here!" Jonny yelled running for the door. Andy fired the shot and Brock screamed and fell to the ground.

Water was flying from the water spigots up above everyone's heads and Reba rushed to Brock's side quickly. "Brock?" Reba asked turning him over so she could see his face. Brock's eyes opened a little ways and he put his hand to Reba's cheek.

"I told you I'd make it right someday, even if I have to die to do it, but remember, I do love you Reba." Brock smiled weakly. Reba put her hand on top of his and replied "I love you to."

Brock closed his eyes and his breathing stopped and his hand dropped from her cheek. Reba let out a sob and kissed him on the mouth. Reba cradedled his head in her arms as everyone came out of hiding and doctors took Brock on a stretcher into the ER leaving Reba on the floor with a blood stained shirt and a broken heart.

Louder, louder

The voices in my head

Whispers taunting

All the things you said

Faster the days go by and I'm still

Stuck in this moment of wanting you here

Time

In the blink of an eye

You held my hand, you held me tight

Now you're gone

And I'm still crying

Shocked, broken

I'm dying inside

Where are you?

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger

Only to my eye

I see you, I feel you

Don't leave my side

It's not fair

Just when I found my world

They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me

You left with a smile

Mistaken, your sadness

Was hiding inside

Now all that's left

Are the pieces to find

The mystery you kept

The soul behind a guise

Where are you

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?

All these questions run through my mind

I wish I couldn't feel at all

Let me be numb

I'm starting to fall

Where are you?

I need you

Don't leave me here on my own

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?

Where are you? 


	4. What Hurts The Most

Couple Weeks back

"God, I know Brock is gone, but please please I beg you, let me keep just a piece of him, please." Reba prayed and she drifted off to sleep.

Couple weeks later

Reba was slumpped between the bathroom door and her room and she was clutching her stomache. She had been getting sick and was throwing up a lot. "Ugh!" Reba moaned as she crawaled to the toilet and threw up again.

Reba sat back up again and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and she half walked, half crawled back to her bed. Reba pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes tightly.

Reba opened her eyes and she was in an unfamiliar place. "OK where am I?" Reba asked her voice echoing. "Well, you're somewhere, that's all I know." "I know that voice it's.. it's.." Reba strained to get the words out.

"Reba?" Brock's voice asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Reba turned around quickly on her heel and as soon as she saw who it was she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Whoa, you've never been this happy to see me before." Brock said hugging her back. "I never thought I'd miss you this much." Reba replied. "And another thing, are you an angel or a uhhhh?" Reba couldn't exactly get the words out the way she wanted.

"I think an angel." Brock said. "How'd you do that?" Reba asked a little relieved. "To tell ya the truth, not entirely sure." Brock said thinking on it for a moment. (LOL Sorry, couldn't resist.)

"Well I'm happy for you, and can you explain to me why I'm so sick?" Reba asked. "Well..." Brock said putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Oh come on you ding ding, just tell me all ready!" Reba yelled.

"Remember when you said to have just a piece of me left?" Brock asked. "Yeah." Reba said nodding. "Well you got your wish." Brock said. "How?" Reba asked dumbfounded. "Here's a hint." He said getting closer to her and putting his hand on her stomache.

"No, nu uh, you hve got to be kidding me!" Reba said. "Well you'd better be careful what you wish for, it may just come true." Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Uh oh, time for you to wake up." Brock said clapping his hands. "What?!" Reba yelled as the room faded to black.

"Noo! Come back!" Reba yelled and she felt someone shaking her. "Mrs. H! Mrs. H!" Van yelled. Reba threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and she was crying. "Shh it's ok." Van said patting her on the back as she cried.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin▓ to do 


End file.
